I'm Sorry
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: No Will :D the way things should have happened, in my opinion.


**Ok, I have two versions of this. One is with Will, and follows the current time line up to From Childhoods Hour. This one is WITHOUT Will, so they timeline has been altered. Let's pretend he did the right thing and crawled into a hole somewhere :D The other story is titled the same thing, but has "with will" in the title. Let me know what you think.**

He knew he had screwed up. He knew it the moment JJ had looked into his eyes, her own reflecting hurt and agony. Hurt and agony he had put there.

Spencer raked a hand through his hair, trying to make himself get out of the car. Sure, she had said everything was fine at Rossi's. She had put on a brave smile, pretended everything was fine between them. But he could still tell she was hurting, and it was his fault.

He forced himself to get out of the car, not even sure what he wanted to say yet. He had drove around aimlessly for hours, trying to figure out what to do. He knew that she wouldn't just forgive him and pretend like nothing ever happened, but he had to try to make it right.

Locking the car, Spencer made his way up the steps towards her door and knocked softly, waiting patiently. He didn't except her to answer, he had to try though. He stood there for what seemed like hours, but he knew it was only a few minutes. Finally a lamp came on from behind the door, and he heard the lock turning. JJ opened the door, her face darkening.

"Spencer." She was still wearing what she had to the party, her makeup now smeared from tears. "What do you need?"

"I need to talk," He stared at his feet, shuffling awkwardly.

"About what?"

"A lot of things, please JJ?" He looked up at her, his own brown eyes reflecting the grief that was there; he had lost his best friend.

JJ looked at him for a long time, not saying anything. One part of her wanted to slam the door in his face and tell him to go to hell. The other wanted to pull him into a hug, tell him not to worry about anything. She would forgive him; Which she would, just not that easily.

"Alright. Come in I guess. Give me a few minutes." She led him to the living room before going back upstairs, taking a quick shower. She threw on a pair of sweats before coming downstairs again. 

"So what do you need to talk about?"

"About how sorry I am."

"You've already told me you're sorry."

"I know, but it still isn't right. I was a complete ass. I was angry at the world, not you. I was never mad at you. I just took it out on you. I guess because I've always brought all my other problems to you. I didn't mean to say what I said, or just blow you off. I was trying to sort things out in my mind. I was a total jerk, JJ. I was acting like my father, it scared me. I am so sorry." He rambled on and on, but JJ let him talk, just listening.

"I understand, I think." She said softly, lying a hand on his knee. "I would have been mad too. I wanted to tell you, Spence. I really did. But I couldn't, you know that. Put yourself in my shoes, think how hard it was to lie to everyone, every day. To sit there and watch you cry over something that never really happened."

He nodded, still trying to find a way to tell her what he needed to say. Everything he needed to say. But he couldn't speak, just sat there staring at his feet. "I'm sorry," He said again pathetically.

"I know you are."

He looked up, her eyes holding his. She held out her arms and he hugged her, relaxing against her. She sighed into his shoulder, closing her eyes. She had missed him; his hugs, his laugh, his awkwardness. She had missed it all.

"JJ?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him, smiling in what seemed to be the first time in forever.

"How can I make it up to you?" He asked sincerely.

"You already have," She said with a smile before kissing him gently. He blushed, naturally, after all, it was Spencer she was kissing, but he also kissed her back. It surprised her; she had always liked him, but wasn't sure where he stood. But his kiss said everything that had been left unsaid. She knew then and there that things would be ok, they were done fighting.


End file.
